Villainy - Forsaken
The Forsaken is a villain who has lost their soul (figuratively or literally) to some dark force - whether a powerful fiend, or simply an individual or organization. If her losing it was a willing progress, she has enjoyed the benefits of this bargain, and the other party has collected upon that debt. If the loss was less-than-willing, she is perhaps a more tragic figure, but nonetheless just as dangerous. The Forsaken typically began her career as a self-centered individual who craved power or wealth and found it in shady deals. She is more powerful due to this arrangement, but also completely without a moral compass - either because of the literal lack of a soul, or because of the complete moral degradation she suffered from what happened to her. This has made her cruel, vicious, and amoral. The Forsaken is a slave to whatever master commands her. Whoever has her leash gives her orders - typically an act of destruction - and she is powerless to resist, either due to supernatural or political/social reasons. Though she cannot resist these commands, she is most assuredly a willing slave, eager to please. To this end, she may act of her own volition to spread chaos and pain wherever possible. This delights her master, who may even grant her more power and influence in order to aid her in her mission. The goals of the Forsaken villain are, traditionally, to protect and serve her master, and advance her master's agenda. This is part of her contract - whether for her soul or otherwise - but it is oft a mission she greatly enjoys. In a few moments to call her own, she expresses her pain by making the rest of the world suffer. She is driven by both shame and self-hatred, though she seldom takes the time to consider the remnants of emotions wafting through the void where her heart once was. "Anything goes" is the best description of this villain's tactics. She seeks to hurt many people, so she'll take a larger approach to anything. The Forsaken does not stop with physical devestation, and often tries to destroy the hopes of others, crushing their spirits and driving them towards despair. She may do this by destroying edifices that provide support to others, or by whispering temptations to others, attempting to sway them from their path. This villain typically serves another power - though it is usually in the capacity of an officer. As such, she frequently has numerous allies - and depending on her patron, many of those may not be human. Fiends may flock to her - or be summoned - and other followers of her patron may seek her out, attracted by her power or prestige. Those who follow this villain traditionally wind up just as monstrous as the villain herself. Variant Forsaken Villains Blackguard: Perhaps some traumatic event caused this once-righteous beacon of good and justice to fall. Regardless, this former servant of light is now a force of evil to be reckoned with. She will committ horrific acts of evil against anyone or anything that reminds her of her previous existence. Self-Redemptionist: Though she lost her soul (again, spiritually or metaphorically), this villain believes she can get it back - and is attempting to do so by spreading further pain and suffering. This villain is concerned only with "making things right," and will do anything that she believes might help her achieve that goal. Tempter: Seeming innocuous, the Tempter seems non-threatening compared to other Forsaken villains. However, she has an uncanny ability for uncovering - and abusing - others' emotional weaknesses and flaws. Unlike many villains, the Tempter will not try to engage in physical combat, but rather try to corrupt her adversaries by leading them down a slippery moral slope as they try to stop her. Back to Fallen.